Lucky Veridian
Lucky Veridian, or simply Lucky, is a green-furred zoomorphic feline who lives in the Autumnal Grove, a forest located on the Quadrasera Island, Somewhere off the coast of Ireland. He lives in the home of his childhood friend, Karis, and Karis's older sister, Sytha, trying to muster a "normal" life while dealing with unwanted magical powers, as a result of what he believes to be being cursed as a child. This "curse" left him with the ability to manipulate shadows, an ability he isn’t able to control out of the fear of hurting others, leading him to what he believes is a lifetime of bad luck. Lucky spent several years not belonging to any particular game or series, before he finally starred in his own game, Superstition, for The V², PlayStation 4, and Nintendo Switch. In the game, a band of powerful sorcerers known as the Omnis Clan. raid the island with the goal of ridding it of its current citizens and colonizing it for their own. When Lucky realizes these same sorcerers were the ones who cursed him all those years ago, he becomes determined to fight back, and ends up teaming up with Myortia, a sorceress who was once a member of the Omnis Clan. Lucky later appeared as a participant in World Tournament, almost two years after the events of Superstition—having talked himself into joining as an effort to begin harnessing his powers again and overcoming his still-lingering anxieties. He manages to defeat Zambja Eebra in the first round, but is eliminated in the second round by Hama, and in the following Redemption Round by Spree. History Background Lucky, for only a few years, lived with his parents in the Autumnal Grove, but he hardly remembers them in the present. One fateful afternoon, a clan of strange sorcerers enact a raid on the Quadrasera Isle, in which they targeted an attack on Lucky and his parents. While the fate of his parents are currently unknown, Lucky escaped the attack alive and mostly unharmed physically, but was mistakenly inflicted with a curse of strange proportions by one of the mages. This curse gave Lucky the power to control shadows in a dark magic-like manner. This curse has remained within him for the remainder of his life, leading to struggles with other people—these struggles are why Lucky is convinced that, contrary to his name, he’s cursed with an endless bout of bad luck. Following his escape, Lucky was alone in the forest, frightened and bewildered, before he ran into another young feline named Karis Nyjahh. Unaware of what’s happening to the green feline, Karis brought Lucky to the house of his parents, where, after figuring out what happened, Karis's parents took him in after being unable to track down his parents. While living with the Nyjaahs, Lucky attempted many times to gain control of his powers, but he failed to get a grasp on it, without someone else to guide him through it. Eventually, Lucky and Karis moved out of Karis's parents' house, and into the home of Karis's older sister Sytha, where they currently live. Lucky's curse still maintains, though he has gotten used to the difficulties the curse has brought. Appearance Lucky takes on the appearance of an anthropomorphic cat, with dark green fat and a lanky stature. Noticeable patches of his fur on his chest, hands, feet, and the tip of his tails are lighter than the rest. His blue eyes have a noticeable curved shape to them, almost as if his pupils were boomerangs. A tuft of his hair forms a cowlick on the top of his head. He has dark whiskers by his heart-shaped nose; his ears are perky and pointed. His tail curls at its end, giving it a unique, “clumped” shape. In Superstition, Lucky’s accessories consist of a red collar, complete with a small bell with his initials engraved on it, and a bandage on his left arm, stated to be for a sustained injury after he burned his arm trying to learn how to handle his powers. In later appearances (from the ending of Superstition onwards), Lucky is notably seen wearing more pronounced “clothing”, as he begins to travel outside of his home island. In the epilogue of Superstition, specifically, he is seen wearing a crimson flannel-jacket, as a form of keeping warm in the cooler weather. Personality Lucky is, generally speaking, soft-spoken and careful at his best, and a nervous wreck at his worst. He’s not incredibly talkative around anyone he isn’t wholeheartedly comfortable around, as he finds socializing with strangers to be difficult. He’s prone to overapologies and overreaction, and is a chronic worrier. He’s clumsy and not very coordinated, hence his lack of skill in combat prior to his first adventure. He also fears his own power, as, prior to Superstition, he isn’t able to control or restrain his powers, and he’s afraid of pushing people away or hurting them as a result. As a result of all of this, his self-worth and confidence are relatively low. However, Lucky isn’t completely down in the dumps all the time. He has hope for himself that one day, he will overcome and move on from his anxieties and his flaws, and he will learn to love himself. This is why he still manages to get up every morning; he has the goal to one day move past his insecurities and become the person he wants to be. While he still has a ways to go, the refusal to succumb to hopelessness is what keeps him going. Powers & Abilities Because of the curse that was inflicted on him as a child, Lucky wields erebokinesis, being able to manipulate shadows in combat, as a form of dark magic. Initially, Lucky is unskilled in his powers, as his fear of hurting others prevented him from ever using them, but, under Myortia's training, he learns several erebokinetic techniques: firing shadow projectiles, and “teleporting” in and out of shadows, among other abilities. Thanks to her training, he becomes more well-versed in combat. Lucky is also capable of scratching enemies with his claws. Relationships Karis Lucky and Karis have been practically inseparable ever since they first encountered each-other as children: some outsiders assumed the two were family at times. Karis has grown to understand Lucky's anxieties and pessimistic tendencies over time, and takes good care of his friend, often acting as his emotional support. Lucky, on the other hand, doesn't care about anyone else like he does about Karis, and appreciates that he has continued to support him his entire life. Lucky slowly developed romantic interest in Karis as he got older, though he has a hard time accepting these feelings, because he has already convinced himself that being in a relationship with anyone would be detrimental to them, especially with Karis. As such, he keeps this crush on the down low, though he confides his feelings in Karis's sister, Sytha. Sytha Despite not being nearly as close as Karis is to Lucky, he has grown to become comfortable around Sytha as he grew older and, eventually, moved into her home with Karis. She treats Lucky the same way she treats Karis–as a little brother–and, as a result, she's formulated a familial bond with him. He often goes to her for advice, and often confides in her how he feels about Karis, because, according to her, "she knew Lucky had a crush on him before he did". Trivia *The name Lucky originally came from one of Lucky's personality traits in his original conception, as he was formally and ironically an unlucky character. The trait was initially dropped before being brought back to the character in June 2016, though the bad luck is no longer Lucky's primary character trait. **Lucky was also the name of a real-life kitten that the creator helped take care of after it was injured in 2010, many years before Lucky's character came to be; the kitten, sadly, died due to it's injuries after about two weeks. *It is heavily implied that Lucky suffers from some kind of anxiety disorder;, in Superstition, it’s outright revealed by Lucky himself halfway through the story. Gallery A ton of users did art for Lucky for a community draw here! Check it out! All other outside art is posted below. LuckyTheCat.png|Lucky's original artwork. Art by . LuckytheCatX.png|Lucky as he appears in Fantendoverse X. Art by . LuckyVeridanWTPainted.png|Lucky as he appears in World Tournament. Art by . LuckySuperstition2019.png|Lucky's art for Superstition. Art by . Lucky_Karis_Ham.png|Lucky and Karis. Art by . LuckyDKH.png|Dark Woods-styled artwork. Art by . Lucky_by_Ziegs.png|Art by . XmasLuckysketch_ziegs.png|"Christmas Lucky" Art by !! FO_Front_Lucky.png|Front of Face-Off! Card. Art by . FO_Back_Lucky.png|Back of Face-Off! Card. Art by . FO_Art_LuckyV.png|Solo art for Face Off!. Art by . Category:Fuzzy's Characters Category:Males Category:Felines Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Fantendo Kart (series) Category:Superstition Category:World Tournament